songsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z: Suit
„''Suit and Tie''“ ist ein Lied von „'Justin Timberlake '''und' Jay-Z'.“ Lyrics I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit, tie I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit Can I show you a few things? A few things, a few things, little baby cause I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Wait a minute. You ready, JT? I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking Going out so hot, just like an oven And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it It's so fly and it's all mine Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching Cause if they study close, real close They might learn something She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it She's so fly tonight And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love While we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Hey Stop, let me get a good look at it So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty Sh*t so sick got a hit and picked up a habit That's alright, cause you're all mine Go on and show 'em who you call daddy I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic And you're all mine tonight And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love While we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love All black at the white shows White shoes at the black shows Green card for the Cuban linx Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show Nothing exceeds like the sex Style got gout from having the best of the best Is this what it's all about? I'm at the restaurant with my rent Disturbing the guests Years of distress, tears on the dress Try to hide her face with some makeup sex This is trouble season Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason All saints for my angel Alexander Wang too Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks I'll show you how to do this young! No papers, catch favors Get high, out Vegas Who says the devils ain't looking for trouble You just got good genes so a nigga tryna cuff you Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you Tell your father we go farther as a couple They ain't lose a daughter, got a son I show you how to do this, hun! And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love While we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Hey Deutsche Übersetzung Sei auch auf meinem Anzug und Krawatten Trip, Krawatten Trip, Krawatten Sei auch auf meinem Anzug und Krawatten Trip, Krawatten Trip Kann ich dir ein paar Sachen zeigen? Ein paar Sachen, Ein paar Sachen, nur ein paar Baby Sei auch auf meinem Anzug und Krawatten Trip, Krawatten Trip Sei auch auf meinem Anzug und Krawatten Trip, Krawatten Trip Lass mich dir ein paar Sachen zeigen Lass mich dir ein paar Sachen zeigen Warte ne Minute. Bist du bereit, JT? Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich auf der Tanzfläche zu sehen, so gut wie du aussiehst Gehst raus so heiß wie ein Ofen Und ich verbrenne mich selbst, aber muss es anfassen Es ist so leicht und es ist alles meins Hey Schatz, wir kümmern uns nicht das alle schauen Denn wenn sie uns genau beobachten, richtig genau Sie werden vielleicht etwas dabei lernen Sie ist nichts aber ein bisschen doozy wenn sie es tut Sie ist so leicht heute Nacht So lange wie ich meinen Anzug und Krawatte habe Ich werde es alles auf der Tanzfläche lassen Und du bist gefangen bei den Neunern Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Alle in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet Und du hast das Kleid an was ich besonders Mag Liebe ist in der Luft zu tanzen Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Lass dir ein paar Dinge über die Liebe zeigen Während wir im Tanz der Liebe sind Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Dir ein paar Dinge über die Liebe zeigen Hey Stop lass mich das ansehen So Dick, jetzt weiß ich warum sie es Fett nennen Scheiße so krank, bekam einen Schlag und es wurde zur Gewohnheit Es ist Ok, denn es ist alles meins Los geh und zeig mir wer dich Vater nennt Ich denke sie sind nur sauer weil sie wünschten sie hätte es Mein Mörder, mein Füllstoff, du bist ein Klassiker Und du gehörst nur mir heute Nacht So lange wie ich meinen Anzug und Krawatte habe Ich werde es alles auf der Tanzfläche lassen Und du bist gefangen bei den Neunern Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Alle in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet Und du hast das Kleid an was ich besonders Mag Liebe ist in der Luft zu tanzen Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Lass dir ein paar Dinge über die Liebe zeigen Während wir im Tanz der Liebe sind Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Dir ein paar Dinge über die Liebe zeigen Hey Hey, steh von deinem Platz auf Alle schwarzen auf den Weißen Festen Weiße zeigen sich auf den Schwarzen Parties GreenCards für die Kubaner Ja lehnt euch alle zurück und genießt die lichter Show Nichts ist großartiger als Sex Style heißt nur noch das Beste vom Besten zu haben Ist es wirklich das um was es geht? Ich bin mit meinem Date im Restaurant Stören die Gäste Jahre der Not, Tränen auf dem Kleid Sie versucht ihr Gesicht unter MakeUp zu verstecken Es ist die Problemzeit Tom Ford trägt Smokings ohne Grund Alle Heiligen für meinen Engel auch Alexander Wang Knackarsch Jeans und ein paar Sprünge ich werde dir Zeigen wie du es Jung machst Keine Papiere, fange Gefälligkeiten Komm hoch, raus nach Vegas ich nicht auf Streit aus Du hast gute Gene also wird dich ein N**ga fesseln Sag deiner Mutter ich liebe sie, denn ich liebe dich Sag deinem Vater wir werden ein Paar werden Sie verlieren keine Tochter, sie bekommen einen Sohn Ich zeige dir wie du es machen musst! So lange wie ich meinen Anzug und Krawatte habe Ich werde es alles auf der Tanzfläche lassen Und du bist gefangen bei den Neunern Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Alle in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet Und du hast das Kleid an was ich besonders Mag Liebe ist in der Luft zu tanzen Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Lass dir ein paar Dinge über die Liebe zeigen Während wir im Tanz der Liebe sind Lass mich dir ein paar Dinge zeigen Dir ein paar Dinge über die Liebe zeigen Hey Chartplatzierung Links '''Kaufen: 'amzn.to/113Oket Video auf YouTube: thumb|left|300 px